irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Invader Vax's Inventions
The Time Distorter Vax built a Time Machine which he uses to travel through time and space. He name it the Time Distorter. It uses the time distortion replacement device which he built with the help of Vex and Xav. This device allowes the Time Distorter to enter the Time Vortex. It does this by altering the Atoms in the Machine to transport away and teleport. To do this, the Atoms must grow and shrink at the same time creating a portal to the Time Vortex. This results to the Time Distorter being bigger on the inside then on the outside. The Slice Runner Main Article: The Slice Runner The Slice Runner is Vax's modified Spittle Runner. It uses Invader Vex's ion compulsion compound. Due to this, it is one of the fastest starships in the galaxy. VIR VIR is Vax's SIR Unit which he built himself. He, along with VIR- Vex's SIR unit, and a few others, is one of the most powerfull SIR Units in existance. He makes MIMI sprint in terror. PAK With the help of Invader Vex, Vax installed many new features into his PAK. Such as grappling hooks, claws on his PAK legs, many advanced upgrades to his PAK legs, a teleporter to his lab or any of his stations, and even a plasma blaster. Maimbot Vax was one of the many Irkens who helped design and engineer the Maimbot. He designed and engineered the arms, legs and control panel. The Cannon Sweeper The Cannon Sweeper is a backup flag ship for the Irken Armada. It was designed and engineered by Invaders, Vax, Xav, and Vex. Electric Monocle Vax made a monocle which has a button on it which if pressed, it will allow Vax to see through walls and locate items with the eye the monocle is on. This is his oldest invention. It was the first thing he ever invented. He made it when he was a soldier. It can also become a laser. Advanced Ship Armor Vax made advanced ship armor along with Vasma. It is made with the green plasma substance made by Invader Zak. It is the most advanced armor in the galaxy. It is designed to sheild off bolts of Chaos Energy. Laser Pistol Yep. Vax invented the modern Irken laser pistol. Many Irkens use this. Many have two of them which they use at once. Such as Commander Thresh, Invader Xav, and Irken Elite Crux. All of the Irken laser pistols and handguns you see these days (except for the ones used by Invader Vex, which were invented by Vex) were invented by Vax. Time Distortion Replacement Device He invented the Time Distortion Replacement Device with a bit of help from Vex and Xav. It sends a probe back into the targeted time and checks to see that there is nothing in the way of the Time Machine. Then it shrinks the Atoms to open the Time Vortex. Category:Irken technology Category:Superweapons Category:Invader Vax Universe Category:Fanon Category:The Irken Empire